Amigo Secreto!
by Anamateia
Summary: Fic de natal! péssima, mas fazer o que? temos que trazer movimento nessa seção! VAMOS COMEÇAR UMA CAMPANHA!


**E aí, beleza??????**

**Estou aqui novamente com uma one-shot de natal!!! Não é dedicado a um, mas sim a todos os escritores de fanfics, em especial aos que escrevem de beyblade!!! Que vamos falar... beyblade é um dos únicos animes que você pode colocar qualquer tema, UA, parody, drama, romance, qualquer coisa!!! Então essa fic apenas terá nossos queridos personagens no qual não vivemos sem... Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny e porque não o estorvo do Daichi e a irritante Hilary!!!!^^**

**Advertência 01- **vale a pena lembrar que beyblade não me pertence?? Todos sabem disso!!!

**Advertência 02- **essa é uma fic de natal, então se alguém vier falando "tem personagens que estão ooc!!!" vão levar!!! To brincando!! Nem tanto!!!

**Advertência 03- divirtam-se e mandem reviews!!!**

**Amigo (inimigo) secreto!!!**

Noite de neve, dia 24 de dezembro, o peru estava assando, Hilary ajudava vovô Granger a terminar a ceia, todos, ou quase todos penduravam enfeites, em uma árvore de natal, Max e Daichi estavam pegando os presentes e colocando debaixo da árvore, enquanto Tyson e Ray colocavam os pisca-pisca, e terminavam de decorar!!!

Kenny- incrível, o primeiro natal com todos os bladebreakers juntos!!!

Kai- que seja!! – dizia desanimado como sempre.

Tyson- se tanto faz pra você Kai?? Porque está aqui??? – dizia em um tom gozador.

Kai- porque ou eu fico aqui, ou passo com meu avô?? Escolha difícil!! – com sarcasmo.

Ray- qual é gente, é véspera de natal!!!

Max- cara, mal espero a revelação do amigo secreto!!!!

Hilary- vai ser muito divertido!!! – dizia Hilary chegando na sala, e tirando o avental.

Tyson- cara... o melhor natal de todos!!!

Hilary- podemos fazer a revelação do amigo secreto!!!!!

Tyson- certeza!!!! Vamos!!! Quem começa???

Kenny- eu começo!!!! Rsrsrsrssr.... – e pega um presente. – bem, meu amigo secreto, tem um jeito peculiar, engana quem não conhece, e acha que agarra todas as meninas!!!!

Max- é o Ray!!!!

Kenny- ACERTOOUUUU!!!!

Ray- não diz nada haver de mim!! – dizia irritado com o Kenny. – mas obrigado!!! – e abriu o presente, mas não gostou do que viu. – isso é... – ele olha e são algumas presilhas para o cabelo.

Kenny- você tem cabelo comprido, então...

Ray- mas são de mulher!!!!! Ò.Ó

Kenny- rsrsrsrsrs, aí é que tá a graça!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Ray- quatro olhos de uma figa!!!!

Kenny- hei!!!

Ray- bem, meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa que não tem nada haver com o nosso grupo, não ajuda, não atrapalha, e não faz nada!!!!!

Max- é a Hilary!!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsr...

Ray- é isso aí!!!

Hilary- O QUE????

Ray- feliz natal!!!

Hilary- UMPH!!!!!! – e ela abre o presente era um livro "como lutar beyblade- instrução para gente burra!". – RAY, O QUE É ISSO???

Ray- é brincadeira, é um livro de comédia, você vai gostar!!!

Hilary- seu ridículo!!!! – e pega o presente. – bem meu amigo secreto, é uma pessoa muito desprovida de inteligência, mas nunca percebe, parece que tem ferrujem não só na cara mas como no cérebro!!!!

Tyson- esse é o Max!!!

Max- hehehehehehe... foi engraçado. – mas ele percebe. – peraí, não foi não!!!

Hilary- isso!!! Tá aqui seu presente Max!!! – e entrega.

Max- vamos ver!!! – e abre e é um livro para colorir de segunda série. – hahaha... – mas fica sério. – muito engraçado Hilary!!!! Pelo menos eu luto beyblade!!

Todos- uhhhhh.... – tirando com a garota.

Max- MAS AGORA É MINHA VEZ!!! Meu amigo secreto é.... um muleque, que parece um macaquinho!!!!

Daichi- SOU EU!!!!!

Max- é isso aí!!! – e entrega o presente para o Daichi.

Daichi- bem... cara eu nem te falo onde você deve enfiar isso!!! – e mostra uma banana.

Max- GHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUH... NÃO RESISTI!!!!

Daichi- retardado!!! MAS BEM, MEU AMIGO SECRETO É UMA PESSOA QUE É SUPER ALEGRE, SEMPRE COM UM SORRISO NO ROSTO, E AMIGO PRA TODAS AS HORAS!!! – com sarcasmo.

Tyson- SOU EU!!!

Daichi- pensou errado!!! É o Kai!!!

Kai- umph!!! – e pega o presente das mãos de Daichi delicadamente, e abre. – se você queria se mostrar pendurasse uma melancia no pescoço, e dance a dança da bundinha!!! Seu otário!!! – e joga um estojo de maquiagem na cara do Daichi.

Daichi- você usas esses triângulos, use também uma maquiagem... hehehehehehehe!!!

Kai- cale a boca!!! – e pega o presente. – Tyson, pegue!!! – e dá o presente para o Tyson.

Tyson- como eu adoro seu entusiasmo!!! – e vai abrindo o presente. – pelo jeito é um tênis maneiro, mas quando vê. – seu filho de uma...

Kai- sabia que ia gostar!!!! – dizia com sarcasmo.

Tyson- mas isso é um, sapato salto alto!!! – com raiva daquilo.

Kai- sim.... combina com você!!!!

Todos- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Tyson- bicha!!! - mas logo retoma seu sorriso, mesmo que forçado. – MEU AMIGO SECRETO É.....

Kai- a única pessoa que sobrou!!!

Tyson- valeu Kai!!! É você Kenny!!!

Kenny- obrigado Tyson!!! – e olhou o presente. – UAU, QUE DEMAIS!!!! UM PEN-DRIVE!!!!

Tyson- o único que deu presente descente!!!! – meio chateado.

Ray- o que houve?? – vendo a tristeza do amigo.

Tyson- queria um "amigo secreto" e não "inimigo secreto"!!!!

Kai- deixa de ser fresco!!!

Tyson- cara não é frescura, mas depois de um ano tão agitado quanto foi esse... bega, o campeonato mundial, eu queria um momento de amizade, mas eu entendo.... – e sai.

Kai- não é a toa que eu odeio natal!!! – e também sai.

Ray- você que é um insuportável!!!

Kenny- não vamos brigar gente!!!

Daichi- deixem as mocinhas brigarem!!!!

E Tyson estava fora da casa, triste, chateado, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele percebeu uma coisa.

Tyson- como fui idiota!!!!

Hilary- Tyson que bom que voltou, agora podemos entregar os presentes!!!

Tyson- bem, apesar de não sair como eu esperava, bem.... ainda estamos juntos!!! Não vale a pena eu ficar triste por causa de um amigo secreto!!!

Kai- e uma lagrima escorre pela minha face!!!

Tyson- CARA COMO TU É GROSSO!!! - mas logo recupera o sorriso. – mas mesmo assim!!! Feliz natal!!!

Ray- feliz natal!!

Max- FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!!!

Quase todos menos o Kai- FELIZ NATAL!!!!! – e quase todos se abraçam, Kai não participou do abraço coletivo, mas era o jeito dele, a maneira dele, e o fato de ele estar ali, já significava pra todos.

Vovô Granger- vamos comer então??? – a ceia estava pronta, todos se sentaram e comeram, logo depois eles foram a neve, como era típico, Max fazia anjos na neve, Ray e Hilary montaram um boneco, que saiu torto e deformado, e Tyson, Daichi e até Kai fazia guerra de bolas de neve, que começou a piorar quando começaram a colocar pedras no meio da neve, ninguém saiu gravemente ferido. E assim os bladebreakers tiveram um amigo secreto, um emo chorão, uma ceia gostosa, e brincadeiras "inocentes" na neve. Mas mesmo assim, tiveram um bom natal!!!!

Quase todos os bladers- FELIZ NATAL GALERA!!!!! – menos o Kai pra variar um pouco.

**FIM!!!!**

**Eu sei tá um lixo, tá horrível, mas não me vinha mais idéias, e não tava muito afim de escrever sobre natal!!!! Mas fiz algo simples, e como quase sempre é uma festa de natal!!! Não esquentem prometo que ano novo sai uma fic melhor!!! Beijos a todos, e... **

**Merry Christmas**

**Joyeux Noel**

**Веселого Рождества!**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**圣诞快乐**

**クリスマスおめでと**

**Fröhliche Weihnachten**

**Wesołych Świąt**

**Boldog karácsonyt**

**Prettig Kerstfeest!**

**Crăciun Fericit!**

**İyi Noeller**

**God Jul**

**Buon Natale**

**Hyvää joulua!**

חג מולד שמח

**God Jul!**

**Veselé Vianoce**

**Čestit Božić**

عيد ميلاد مجيد

**Καλά Χριστούγεννα**

**Veselé Vánoce,**

**Glædelig jul!**

**Feliĉan kristnaskon!**

**Vesel božič**

**Bon Nadal**

**Srećan Božić!**

**Nollaig shona duit ;Beannachtaí na Nollag**

**häid joule**

สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาส

**Весела Коледа!**

**Gleðileg Jól**

**Geseënde kersfees**

**Gleðilig Jól!**

کریسمس مبارک**!**

**Среќен Божик**

**Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus**

**Веселого Різдва**

**Selamat Hari Natal**

শুভ বড়দিন

**Maligayang pasko**

**Nedeleg laouen**

**Noflike Krystdagen!**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!**

**FUI!!!!!**


End file.
